Don't Move The Board
by jesterinblack
Summary: When Jean Havoc and Alphonse offer to help Mustang put up curtains on his new home, they see things they really DIDN'T want to see... Explicit yaoi, PWP. For Fullmetalfan2


**I made this for ma buddy fullmetalfan2 because she loves Royed and I told her I'd write her one. So now she's gonna get one hellofa nosebleed and I hope you all will too.**

**I don't own fullmetal alchemist… *sobs and bangs head against wall in a corner*why can't it be ME.**

Alphonse Elric was walking peacefully down the sidewalk with his newfound friend Jean Havoc. After his body was restored Ed and he had started spending time with Mustang's team outside of their work, making them all get to know each other in different ways than they thought they would.

It also happened to make a rather interesting couple out of the new time they all spent together….

Edward and Roy.

A lot of people objected to the relationship when they found out, after all Ed's about 10 years younger than Mustang and had never been in a relationship before. They just didn't want his heart to get broken. Mustang after all has had a lot of girlfriends, but now when Alphonse looked at the couple together he realized they seemed happy together. So he supposed he could deal with it.

In fact right now they were on their way over to Mustang's house to help him put up curtains over all his windows. The now General had just moved into a different house and felt he needed a woman's touch, so of course Alphonse volunteered to help. I mean what's better than a man who loves to help decorate things like this and has a feminine aspect helping another man out who has none? It's a win-win situation really.

So they had brought a giant board for to help. It seemed weird, actually, but Riza Hawkeye had told them this technique her grandmother had shown her when she was little for putting up curtains. If you can't reach the top of the window, put nails up as high as you can into the sides of the window. Then proceed to drape the top of your curtains over the tall piece of wood and simply hang the cloth over the nails. It may be makeshift curtains to put over your windows but then again, that's what curtains are anyway. Besides, they could fix them later.

They had arrived towards the front of Mustang's new house with the open windows. "It's a nice house he bought," Alphonse remarked as they walked up the front steps and strode over to a large window in front of the home. "Let's set the board here and then we can just open the window from inside and push it in so we don't have carry it all the way around."

"Alright, so I think what we should do fir-"

A rather large dog ran across the street at top speed towards Havoc, jumping on him and effectively knocking him down. Havoc struggled to breathe with the dog licking his face so much while Alphonse struggled to breathe for different reasons; such as being scared the shit out of and laughing hysterically.

The dog left Havoc with one final firm lick to the nose and sprinted back down the street, barely avoiding being hit by cars.

"Shit! Alphonse go get the damn mutt it's gonna get hit!"

"Well, I don't want to go alone! I'm scared of big dogs like that!"

Havoc groaned and pushed Alphonse along with him as they ran down the street chasing the mutt trying to save it's damn life.

Edward walked up the sidewalk unaware of all the commotion that had been going on previously and strolled up to the front door. He took out the key Mustang had given him to the house, and unlocked the door slamming it shut behind him.

"Mustang?" He yelled out as he put the keys in the tray next to the door. Turning around he locked the door and pulled it making sure it was locked.

"I'm in the living room!"

Ed walked through the kitchen into the living room where he saw a rather scruffy looking Mustang with no shirt on having the time of his life. "Whoa…. Two questions. Why do you have that shit-eating grin on your face and why do you have to tempt me like this by having no shirt on."

The General shrugged as he looked away from the window that was almost completely blocked from the board outside. "I just saw Havoc get attacked by a dog and your brother laugh his ass off at him. They just ran down the street chasing the dog for reasons I have no idea," and the General smiled a perverted smile as he slyly added, "And I'm wearing no shirt on because I just got out of the shower. I was hoping you'd be here earlier, we could've had some fun…"

The blonde growled in the back of his throat as he stomped over to Mustang and yanked him down by his hair to his lips. The general moved his lips against Ed's in a fashion where Ed's mind started to get dizzy from the bliss. "Damn you… we can't just _kiss,_ it's gotta turn out into a full-blown make-out session where I feel like I need to rape you."

Mustang smirked. "So are you going to rape me now?"

"You bet your ass I am."

"It's my turn to top, though." He slyly added and Ed groaned.

"But… my ass is still sore…"

"No butts. Your ass is just gonna have to be a lot more sore, I suppose."

Ed pushed Roy to the ground before jumping on top of him, landing on Mustang making an 'oof' sound come out of him. "You're really killing the mood here." He chuckled and gently lowered his head down to Mustang's making a gentle kiss form.

As time went on it became more desperate as the only sounds in the room were lips smacking, and Ed's whimpering through the kiss as Roy kneaded his hands in a special place between his ass cheeks. He shuddered as Roy took his bottom lip in between his teeth and pulled, stretching his bottom lip until his head followed down.

"Mustang…" Ed gasped out as Roy slung him to the ground and continued ravishing his body; moving to his neck. "You said…. Alphonse and Havoc were here…"

Roy made a small sound in the back of his throat barely listening. "Yeah."

"They could come back while we're in the middle of this…"

Ed started losing coherent thought quickly as Mustang's hand travelled south, his thumb rubbing over his belly button slowly before sticking his palm down lower and pushing against the bulge in Ed's pants.

He whimpered and bucked up into the hand trying to get more of the delicious friction bestowing on his crotch. "It's fine… the door's locked, they don't have keys, and there's a board covering the window outside. No one can see anything." When his only response was a non-coherent mumble from Ed he sighed and started stripping Ed of his clothes.

One by one the clothes were tossed someplace not wanted, as Mustang got closer and closer to revealing his little blonde love. After all the clothes were gone and they lay naked on the ground Mustang situated himself between Ed's knees, and rubbed the blonde's balls slowly, making sure to prolong the experience.

Ed groaned a long groan as he slowly pushed himself back into Mustang's hand with lazy movements. He wrapped his legs around the General's slim waist and pushed himself up with his elbows to help him wrap his arms around his neck and lock their wet lips together.

The blonde cried out into the messy kiss as his lover grabbed his ass cheeks roughly and shoved his hips into his own; their erections grinding together creating the best kind of pleasure for Ed. It was always the underside of Ed's penis that loved to be rubbed… Mustang smirked at the thought as he rubbed one of his hands along the bottom of his lover's penis, enticing the most delicious noises out of him.

The older Elric felt like he was overwhelmed with pleasure… Mustang's hand rubbing him constantly (on the best place ever also), while he was still being forced up endlessly causing the head of his penis to also rub on Roy's stomach; smearing precome across it.

"Hurry _up_, already, Mustang…" He whispered against his lips.

"I'm afraid I don't have any lube on me right now… so I guess you'll just have to cum now and we'll use that for lube…"

"Wha- oh!" He snapped his head back as the ministrations increased tenfold never ending as he sunk deeper and deeper into the bliss of an orgasm.

He babbled nonsense as Mustang leaned down over him more to start licking and sucking at a nipple, biting occasionally, creating more and more for him to sink into.

Ed didn't think he could take this beautiful handjob much longer, and screamed out his release as Roy stuck his nail in the slit of his penis and whispered in his ear: "Come for me, Fullmetal…"

It was a serious turn on for Ed when they used their old military titles during sex… Roy didn't know why, but there were just a few things to do for Edward in a handjob and he would become a pile of willing goo ready for anything.

He laid there panting as the General scooped up some of his cum from his stomach and licked a little of it; already seeing the lust hazing Ed's eyes again.

After thoroughly coating his fingers in the natural lube he spread Ed's legs and pushed one knuckle in to the hilt. Most people would shit their bricks if they knew Ed was a little of a masochist, but a little pain never hurt anyone… too much.

Edward whimpered at the familiar feeling of being stretched. As Mustang started to add the second finger Ed stopped him. "I'm fine, we just did this last night. Let's just do this already."

After a reassuring nod from Edward, Roy nodded and used the rest of the cum on his cock, smothering it in the white substance until it was dripping. If he wasn't stretching him hardly at all, then he would make sure it'd slide in easily.

The smaller man flipped them over so he was on top of Roy once again. He had a devious smile on his face as he turned around backwards, letting Roy see a nice view of his ass. Roy knew Ed's kinks, Ed knew Roy's.

Roy _loved_ seeing his penis thrusting in and out of Ed.

He spread his ass cheeks exposing his hole as he slowly sat down on Roy's penis. Edward moaned in the pleasure/pain as the General moaned at both the heat enveloping him with slick walls and the view of Ed's hole stretching to fit his large nine and a half inch penis.

"Mmm… Roy… im so full…" Ed moaned absently as he slowly lifted himself off of Roy's dick holding it in the air for a second before squeezing his walls tightly around his dick and letting gravity do the rest.

They started moving faster, matching each other for each thrust. When Ed would slam down, Roy would arch up allowing Ed to go balls deep inside of Roy and moan like a bitch in heat.

"Yesss…" Ed hissed out as Roy leaned up and reached for his dick, rubbing the underside of it, just like Ed loved.

Another thrust and Ed shouted, his back arching up as his eyes widened. Roy smirked understanding that he had hit Ed's prostate. He estimated the power of his thrusts quickly and kept doing it at the same force, crashing into Ed's prostate endlessly.

The dual stimulation had Ed's mind getting fuzzy as pleasure tears rolled down his cheeks and he sobbed Roy's name repeatedly. "Ha! Ha! Ah! Roy! Deeper! Deeper! Deeper!"

As Ed babbled nonsense Roy was focusing on shoving it more and more and deeper, trying to satisfy his lovers demands. He finally gripped Ed's hips with one hand and shoved him upwards and forwards harder and harder with each thrust; making Ed's moans get to an extreme level as he bucked helplessly back and forth against the hand and dick ramming into his prostate.

Edward's eyes rolled to the back of his head at an even more powerful jab and he threw his head back in abandon, his long blonde hair swishing against his naked and sweaty back.

"It feels… *pant pant*…so… good… Colonel…"

Roy groaned at the talking Ed was doing. It was a regular occurrence for Ed's mind to be so lost during the experience he didn't know what he was saying, even though he had been promoted to General for months now.

"Fullmetal…. Cum… now. Or I won't give you sex for a week." He bit on Ed's neck to emphasize his point as Edward moaned at the rough talk.

Roy knew just what to say to him, the bastard. Between the dick that had been thrusting violently into his prostate and rubbing on his penis, the neck licking/biting, nipples being pinched; his vision was starting to blur into white dots across his vision and he blinked trying to see clearly as a sudden burst of light flooded the room suddenly.

But after the demanding sentence from Roy, he couldn't hold on much longer as he spazzmed on Roy's dick and sprayed his semen on the carpet floor underneath him and Roy's legs.

Roy too far gone also to think clearly let go of Ed's penis after he had orgasmed and grabbed the blonde's waist almost as if he was hugging him backwards, and used his arms to shove him up and down with such force Roy thought he was going to explode. And that he did, so much inside of Ed it leaked out of Ed's hole and into the carpet along with the other cum from their recent activities.

FIVE MINUTES BEFORE….

"The damn dog…" Havoc muttered as he and Alphonse kept up a slow pace back to Mustang's new home.

"Well, how was I supposed to know it'd jump into its own backyard… and that the backyard had other dogs… You didn't have to follow it in the backyard, you know." Alphonse deadpanned as he panted.

Jean grunted as they slowly walked up the steps once again; feeling too tired to do much of anything anymore.

"Hey… have you seen my keys?"

Alphonse looked around and his eyes glistened in acknowledgement as he saw the keys behind the board.

"They're behind the board. I don't think I can reach them though. Just move the board really quick."

Jean shoved the board to the side and bent over to pick it up. He thought he heard a startled gasp come from Alphonse but ignored it as his imagination. As he got back up he quickly looked through the window into Mustang's house nonchalantly before dropping his keys once again, his mouth dropping open.

Ed was riding Mustang backwards, looking as if he was sobbing from the goodness of it all, and threw his head back in abandon just as an impressive stream of cum flew from his penis (which was in Mustang's hand), and onto the carpet below.

They both sat there and watched as Mustang pounded into the small, limp frame that became Edward before freezing up and looked to be climaxing within him.

The General and Edward both laid on the ground limp, panting trying to catch their breath. You could see Edward curling up to Mustang's side with his eyes clothes and a muffled, "…That was really goooood…"

Mustang smirked before opening his eyes to initiate another kiss with Edward when he froze seeing Alphonse and his subordinate staring at them in shock.

They both sat their staring at each other before Mustang simply smirked again, making a gesture with his hand that was resting beside Edward's back telling them to put the board back on the window.

Alphonse slowly pushed it back on the window and blushed when he heard a moan come from Edward inside.

"You old bastard! _Again?!"_

On second thought, Alphonse didn't think he'd be the right person to help put up curtains, anyway.

**Lol im so sorry.**

**What has happened to me I've become perverted like the rest of you people on here.**

**Right when I was writing the sex scene my sister sneaked up behind me and yelled 'BOO' and I swear I lost part of my brain.**

**So this is dedicated to my buddy fullmetalfan2, hopefully it'll make you laugh… or get a nosebleed… whatever the purposes are for PWP's, right.**

**Jester out**


End file.
